1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
To provide a high degree of integration in a semiconductor device, memory cells in the semiconductor device may be stacked on a substrate in a direction vertical to the substrate. A stacked memory device may include a bit line contacting a semiconductor pattern. However, a high degree of integration may make it more difficult to align features of the memory device, e.g., the bit line and the semiconductor pattern.